Lois and Clark Perry White is kidnapped
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of Perry White and his kidnappers Glen and Jerry.


The Daily Planet was a very busy place. It was one of the largest newspapers in the country and was located in the heart of Metropolis. The road to fame for the newspaper had been hard fought and all of the people that worked for it were dedicated and hard working.

One of the hardest working men was the Editor and Chief was Perry White. He had worked his way up through the ranks and was a top notch reporter himself. He was the happily married father of two sons and still kept at stern eye on everyone who reported for him and they reported to him.

Without a doubt his two top reporters were Clark Kent and Lois Lane. They were the best that he had ever seen and he considered them to be his friends as well. Lois was like a bull in a china shop and Clark was the more methodical man with an ingrown patience and the ability to see a person who they really were.

But working at the Daily Planet could be dangerous. Perry had made enemies along the way and the Daily Planet was now known as the place that Superman had chosen as his second home. This opened the door for many of the cities lowlifes to think of him as a money roll.

Jerry and Glen Clakrson were brothers who had always been in trouble. They had both spent time in the local prison and neither one of them had ever held a job for long. They spent most of their time working on different schemes. But on this day Glen had come up with an idea. He hoped that this would make him and his brother very wealthy.

Glen approached his brother about the idea. "Jerry I am sick of working little schemes. I think that I have thought of a way that we could make a lot of money. If we are careful and plan this well, we could be rich." he told his brother.

Jerry looked up and told him "All right You have my attention." he told him.

"I was thinking, what if we kidnapped that editor of the Daily Planet? He is a thorn in our side. He is always causing us trouble him and those pesky reporters Lois and Clark. We could get a large ransom and settle down in Mexico or something." Glen told him.

This was going to take some serious planning but Jerry liked it. He turned to his brother and said. "I will go along with doing it, but it must be planned very carefully. He is a good friend of Superman, and I don't want to deal with him."

Glen agreed and they began to make plans. They would need a place to keep the man and he had to be safe. They needed a mode of transportation and a place to kidnap him. Then they would need to take care not to leave any evidence fingerprints or anything on the ransom note. The two of them planned for weeks and had finally come up with the final plan.

Jerry and Glen decided that the best day to kidnap Perry White was on a Sunday . Every Sunday morning Perry spent time by himself. It was his day to do things for himself all morning long. He would not be expected to show up anyplace in particular until afternoon. No one would miss him for hours. They learned that Perry had been gone out as late as three in the afternoon before.

The best thing to do was to tamper with his car. Oh, they weren't going to do anything to harm him, but they decided that the best thing for them to do was to take air out of one of his tires. The tire couldn't be flat, but it should be low on air, so that Perry would have to stop and get air. There they would follow him and not be noticed. The gas station should be crowded and they would not stick out in the crowd.

Even if Perry White saw and recognized them, they would just be at the gas station filling their tank. It was hoped that no one would remember them either. From there they could follow him and wait for the best moment to take him. Glen was going to drive his car to another part of the city and then go back home. There he would send out the ransom notes and wait to hear from Perry White's family.

That Sunday was a warm day and as Glen watched Perry White leave his home, he pulled out from the road down the street and followed behind him. He called his brother Jerry to let him know that Perry White had left his house. As they had thought Perry stopped at the gas station and did get air for the tire.

Fortunately for the men Perry White did not see either one of them, and he soon was on his way down the road. Glen and Jerry kept in touch over the phone and did not follow him for long before changing positions with each other. But just five miles down the street fate intervened, Perry had a flat tire.

As Perry got out of his car to change the tire, Glen pulled up and asked him if he needed any help. For just a moment he was not recognized and Perry gladly accepted the help. But as the flat tire was placed in the trunk, Glen pulled a gun on him and he recognized him too late.

Perry was put into a car with Jerry Clarkson. He was tied up and gagged and Glen took off with Perry's car. He then left the car at the local mall and caught a ride with his girl friend back home. He had called Kelly telling her that his car had broken down and that Jerry was busy.

Kelly offered to take him back to his car and was surprised to find it almost five miles from the mall. 'Why on Earth did Glen walk all the way to the mall?' she wondered.


End file.
